


Carnevale di Venezia

by platepants



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Crossdressing, Drabble, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platepants/pseuds/platepants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Никто не мог предположить, что миссии Варии могут докатиться до таких крайностей ради результата. Венецианский карнавал.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carnevale di Venezia

**Author's Note:**

> Зарисовка 2009-го. Вдохновлено венецианской тематикой арта и соответствующей додзинси "Underwater" от EBIten: http://adultmanga.ru/katekyo_hitman_reborn__dj___underwater

Скуало неловко повел плечами, обреченно глядя в зеркало. Определенно, он чувствовал себя раздетым. Красивые гладкие плечи, длинная шея, точеная линия подбородка. Ну, точно – баба. Кто же мог предположить, что миссии в Варии могут докатиться и до таких крайностей ради результата? Чертов Занзас, мысленно клял его Скуало.

Он переступил с ноги на ногу, цокнув каблуками, недовольно поморщился, подобрал подол платья, складки которого красиво драпировались, и брезгливо тряхнул ногами одной за другой, скидывая к чертовой матери эти босоножки – все равно под таким нарядом никто не увидит. И попутно забористо матерился, проклиная всех, кто, по его мнению, был виноват во всем этом балагане. Эхо недовольства прокатилось по помещению и стихло. Так и мечник, прооравшись вволю в кабинете босса, после всегда стихал.

Скуало мотнул головой – вместо привычных прядей, при таком жесте непременно бы хлестнувших по лицу, забранные в высокую шевелюру волосы и не вздумали даже частично выбиться из оной.  
Он бросил взгляд на туалетный столик. Последний штрих и надежда, что его никто не узнает – иначе это грозит полным провалом - маска, как главное правило карнавала. Любая женщина сочла бы ее необыкновенно красивой со своим обрамляющим жемчугом. И, естественно, натуральным. Перья, приколотые сбоку, Скуало уже тоже успел возненавидеть. Как самый настоящий петух, раздраженно думал он.

\- Ну, Занзас… - было последним, что яростно цедил мечник сквозь зубы перед выходом.

Весь внешний вид акулы портило только выражение лица, прочитать которое не мешала даже маска. Пытаясь не привлекать к себе внимания, он томился в углу, и, не достигнув желаемого результата, раз за разом отказывал разного рода ублюдкам в предложении танца. Не важно, что лица были скрыты от взора. Подумать только, танец с мужчиной! Словно от такой возмутительной мысли, Скуало гордо вздернул подбородок, отворачиваясь к окну, и тут же будто спиной ощутил чье-то новое присутствие. Медленно повернув голову, стального цвета глаза уперлись в стоящего перед ним. Новый пожаловавший не спросил разрешения на танец, он молча взял «даму» за руку по-джентельменски аккуратной и одновременно сильной хваткой и повел в центр просторного зала – такая властность в движениях присуща только одному, кого знал Скуало.

\- Тебе идет, - Занзас с ухмылкой сделал комплимент, самый желанный для дамы и самый колкий для самолюбия мечника.

\- Закрой рот, - огрызнулся Скуало, обратив внимание на то, что Занзас в перчатках. Надо же, ему тоже идет. Но сказав подобное в ответ, это было бы обычным комплиментом, чего он себе позволить не мог даже под дулом пистолета. Скуало мысленно фыркнул и тут же вздрогнул, когда на талию легла чужая рука.

«Хренова миссия».

\- Снял обувь? – Занзас не слышал стук каблуков и чувствовал, насколько мягко рядом с ним ступал мечник. – Зря, - и не переставал тонко язвить.

Акула только стиснул зубы в бессильной злобе от невозможности оповестить о своем протесте громогласным криком. Вот он с удовольствием посмотрел бы, как корячится его босс, напялив это бабское извращение.

На молчание Занзас ответил тем же безмолвием. Временно освободившись от приступа гнева, заполоняющего все вокруг, Скуало заметил, как его начальник уверенно вел в танце, и вместе с этим поразился – когда тот успел так выучиться?

«Видимо, всех партнерш распугал, идиот», - стоп, но ведь как-то выучился? И, судя по обращению и движениям, никаким распугиванием даже не пахло.

Укола ревности сам Скуало практически не заметил, списав все на раздражительность.


End file.
